omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pegasus Seiya
|-|Bronze Cloth= |-|Gold Cloth= |-|Divine Cloth= Seiya (星矢, Seiya) also known as Pegasus Seiya (天馬星座の星矢, Pegasasu no Seiya) is the titular Main Character of the Saint Seiya Manga ''and ''Anime ''series written and illustrated by Masami Kurumada. Seiya is one of the Goddess Athena's eighty-eight mythical warriors known as Saints, who have served their goddess throughout the ages, protecting justice and peace on Earth. Being the one chosen by the Pegasus Constellation in the 20th Century, Seiya is among the 52 Bronze Saints. Seiya is a person of burning blood and fiery heart, often acting in impulsive and brash ways. However, he is brave, kind-hearted and selfless, always willing to sacrifice himself for justice, his friends and Athena. Ultimately, his most notable characteristic is his absolute determination and refusal to ever give up, even when faced with impossible odds. Pegasus Seiya is the reincarnation of the previous Pegasus Saint, Tenma, and also of the First Pegasus Saint, who fought alongside Athena at the end of the Mythological Era, and was the first human to ever harm Hades, the God of the Underworld. Powers and Stats '''Tier:' At least 6-C | 4-A, Up to 3-A with Miracles | 3-C | Low 2-C normally, 2-C at his Peak | Atleast 2-C Name: Pegasus Seiya, Slayer of Gods Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 13-17 years old Classification: Human, Bronze Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, 7th and 8th Sense User, Divine Cosmos, Atomic Manipulation and Destruction, Regeneration (High), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Reactive Evolution(Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once, and adapt to it), Flight, Telepathy, Absolute Control of his Soul with the 8th Sense and can directly attack and destroy the souls of others(Allowing him to Resurrect himself, or live without a body), ,Acausality (Through Athena's Ichor/Divine Cosmos), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, and Existence Erasure, Can continue to fight without the use of any of his senses Attack Potency: At least Island level (Generated this level of power as early as Chapter 1) | Universe level (Destroy Poseidan’s staff, which is protected by his divine cosmos and would survive the end of the universe should it occur) | High Universe Level (Raised his cosmos to an infinite level and overpowered Galaxian Explosion) to Multi-Universe Level at Full Power (Was capable of slightly Cracking Hades' Surplice), Can ignore conventional durability by destroying the target's atoms | Atleast Multi-Universe Level+ (Reached the 9th Sense, scratched Apollo's cheek) and one shotted Thanatos with his God Cloth Speed: Transonic to High Hypersonic | Lightspeed initially (7th Sense users are stated to be able to move at the speed of light), normally FTL when fully mastered, Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Power-scaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL when first awakened, Massively FTL+ when fully mastered (Crossed Hades' Hyperdimension filled with Billions of Galaxies in what seemed like a few minutes), Massively FTL+ through Miracles | Massively FTL+ (Blitzed Thanatos, who far outclassed 8th Sense Seiya in Speed, and who should fully scale from Capricorn Shura's speed feat) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 100+ | Multi-Stellar | Multi-Stellar+ '''| '''Multi-Stellar+ | Multi-Stellar+ Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Multi-Solar System Class '| '''Galactic '| '''Universal+, Multi-Universe Level+ via burning his Cosmo | atleast Multi-Universe Level Durability: At least Island level | Galaxy level with Pegasus Bronze Cloth V2/V3 (Survived numerous attacks from Gemini Saga) | Galaxy level | Universe level+, Multi-Universe Level+ '''(Was capable of enduring extremely casual attacks from Hades) | Atleast '''Multi-Universe+ Level Stamina: Very high | Nearly limitless | Nearly limitless | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with Energy Blasts | Interstellar, Up to Intergalactic with Miracles | Galactic | Universal normally, Universal+ at his peak | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Pegasus Bronze Cloth Intelligence: Seiya is a skilled fighter and has battled for many years. He is otherwise average. Weaknesses: Seiya cannot survive in space for very long. Impulsive and brash at times | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pegasus Rolling Crush * Pegasus Suisei Ken * Pegasus Ryusei Ken:(Pegasus Meteor Fist) Pegasus Seiya elevates and burns his Cosmos, tracing the Stars of the Pegasus Constellation with his hands, his fiery aura growing and flowing around him. Upon reaching the peak of his power, said aura manifests as the image of a Pegasus. Focusing his Cosmos within his right fist, he releases a great quantity of his power in the form of many Beams of Cosmic Energy. Originally, when Seiya was only capable of reaching speeds of Mach 1, he was capable of releasing merely 100 Meteors. However, as his control of Cosmos and speed increased, so did the number of Meteors / Shooting Stars, being around 100 Million to 1 Billion at Faster than Light Speeds, and likely Hundreds of Trillions in his most powerful forms. * Pegasus Rolling Crush: Rushing towards his opponent, Pegasus Seiya grapples his foe from behind to immoblize them. Then, burning his Cosmos to it's limit, both Seiya and his enemy are surrounded by a massive aura, which eventually propels both Seiya and his enemy towards the skies above at insane speeds. Finally, they descend to the Earth again at the same speed, eventually crashing into the ground, dealing great damage. * Pegasus Suisei Ken: (Pegasus Comet Fist) Pegasus Seiya's most powerful attack. He burns his Cosmos to it's limits, heavily focusing his energy in his right fist. Then, instead of releasing said energy in the form of his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya combines each of his Meteors into one massive, extremely powerful Comet of Cosmo Energy, which he fires towards his opponent. Note: See this for calculations on some of Saint Seiya's greatest speed feats. Key: Pegasus Bronze Cloth | Pegasus Gold Cloth | God Cloth Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Category:Heroes Category:Gods